


Mr. Push and Pull

by pandasnleopards



Series: me gusta dnf one shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After care, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Being Boys, Boys in Skirts, Caught, Confident GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Degradation, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), English Teacher Clay | Dream, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teacher Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), blowjob, its not illegal, lol, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasnleopards/pseuds/pandasnleopards
Summary: George had taken a liking for his English AP teacher and starts to tease him relentlessly and Clay couldn't help but get flustered at the beautiful banter and remarks. Until one day, where George goes all out and pushes them both over the edge.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: me gusta dnf one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179230
Comments: 32
Kudos: 549





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this kind of stuff, also to clarify, George isn't a minor in this story, that's gross.

This is wrong, Clay knew that.

If it was any other situation, the age difference between him and his crush would be unnoticeable; nobody would even bat an eye. Three years is entirely acceptable nowadays, desired even, but when your student is 19 and _you_ , the highschool teacher, is 22; people are bound to raise an eyebrow and not because of the age difference. That didn’t stop the boys from becoming smitten.

It started as innocent as any new ‘friendship’ would; a seed planted in blissful soil. On Mr Block’s first day, or as his students would call him ‘Dream’, He shuffled the stack of orientation papers when his surprisingly enthusiastic class of seniors scuttled into AP English. Dream wanted to seem strict, then, later reveal himself as the laid back teacher he currently is to earn more favor, it was the people-pleaser in him. In reality, he was extremely nervous, embarrassingly so, the same nerves causing his hands to shake and sweat to bead at his hairline. He sported a simple outfit, a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and cuffed, charcoal trousers and a jet-black skinny tie. The carefully put together outfit perfectly juxtaposed the teacher’s messy blonde hair which he simply ran his hands through to ‘style it’. Clumps of woven, gold strands stood in every direction, fluffy at the top and short at the sides, accentuating his piercing green eyes.

His heartbeat pulsated through his limbs, that mixed with his fidgety fingers resulted in the thick stack of papers slipping out of his clammy hands and plastering themselves on the speckled floor. The class erupted in a fit of giggles, students clasping their mouths shut to avoid getting in trouble. Clay’s face flushed immediately as he bent down to gather the scattered papers and glanced back at the group of students with a death stare, a sure-fire way to shut them up. So he didn’t notice when a cold hand brushed up against his, dream jerked back to meet face to face with one of his students who crouched in front of him. 

The slender boy picked up the papers and handed them back to Dream, carrying his weight on his feet. The boy had pale, white skin and a crisp jawline, long eyelashes that batted innocently over the pools of honey-like eyes. Chocolatey brown hair swooped over his forehead, the student presented a soft awkward smile whilst attempting to gather his footing off the floor when all the papers were scooped back into the hands of an awe-struck Clay.

He’d never seen someone so pretty.

The younger boy wore a pleated, pale blue skirt and a black graphic tee. His converse slipped on the floor as he fell flat on his ass in front of his teacher. This time only a couple of students in the back cackled hard, presumably his friends. Clay yet again pricked red in his cheeks and turned away faster than the speed of light as to not embarrass the boy, and himself, even more. The younger waddled to his group of goons in the back of the class and took his seat. 

“Uh hum-thank you-”

Clay stood up to scan one of the papers with the names and pictures of his students to fill in the blank information before a few people chimed in with his answer instead.

“George.”

A couple of people overlapped in sound, as George looked up with big doe eyes to meet the gawking of his superior. Why did his teacher have to look like _that?_ He was so dreamy. The butterflies ate them alive.

And with that, the flower bloomed.

It started as rumors stemming from the first day of school; people joking around about the new hot, young teacher and his hilarious encounter with the school’s busybody. Unfortunately for Clay, this built George’s confidence slowly but surely via small actions and unforgettable words. He started snapping back at his teacher, making obviously sexual innuendos with snarky quips for the cherry on top. Always beginning with Clay saying something seemingly meaningless before George sticks the knife in his heart and twists his words. ‘It’s not that hard’, _‘I can change that’_ , ‘yeah I’m young’, _‘good for me…’_. Oh and always accompanied with that sickening smirk that would make Clay’s blood boil. Why was he so persistent? And why couldn’t Clay resist giving him a reaction? He was the one in charge, literally. Yet he always blushed, stuttered, excused, hardened and longed for his favourite student. Classmates would hum in approval with supportive ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ when George just ‘happened’ to drop something on the floor and just ‘had’ to bend over to pick it up, making sure to put on a show for his favourite teacher on the way down. The angle allowing one, and one person only, to see the lacy undergarment. The teasing exhilarated George and made him feel wanted, and boy was he wanted. The school ran rampant, fawning over the two men and their questionable looks of hunger within their half-lidded eyes you can spot from a mile away; no need for a front seat. 

Months had passed and the tension grew thicker. Clay gave up on trying to threaten George by shooting daggers with his eyes, he’d always pout back so what was the point. Unbeknownst to the student body, they did have real conversations in accordance with their game of cat and mouse. After school or between classes, detentions and lunch breaks. Clay knew that George repeated a year, that’s why he was older than his peers. George knew that Clay hand skipped a few, that’s why he was so young. ‘Nerd!’ he had whined when the older confided in him, causing him to wheeze like a tea kettle. It only made them fall harder.

Today is by far the worse.

Mr Block was helping a girl clean up the water she spilt on her desk when a light bulb sparing through George’s head. He unnoticeably struts over to his desk that was right next to the girls. That damn girl was getting more attention than him. Like it was his second nature, his ‘clumsy’ and totally not purposeful self pushes a pencil out of his own grasp. George bends over, perfectly in time with the teacher’s movements as he too twists his body after finishing helping the girl. Only to be met with a plump ass being pressed up against his crotch. Clay instinctively grabs his hips to halt the dangerous movement as he realizes the incredibly questionable position they were in; blood rushes down, down, down.

“George!” Clay yelps pushing off the limp body, earning a soft squeal from the younger and stumbling away. He threw tables around in his line of fire.

Clay’s heart drops, his breathing all together stunts as he grabs his chest out of pure shock and fear. The class crane their necks, some also screaming from the loud, earth-shattering shout that seeped out of a shaken Clay. Havoc at its finest, everyone’s eyes were on either the teacher, who was now cowering in the corner trying to hide the severe problem he has; or George, who chuckles unreasonable strong in success since he felt the hard buldge against his ass before his body was shoved off. He simply stood back up again and took his seat, smiling innocently at his teacher who looked like he would have a breakdown because of how red he was.

“My bad.” George reasons.

Clay wanted to ruin him right then and there.

But that wouldn’t be smart, he tip-toes back to his desk. Everyone is still frozen, rooted to their spots, mouth agape.

“Ok...I’m sorry for startling you guys, I shouldn’t have screamed that loud-”

George giggles and Clay can’t bear to lift his eyes from the ground.

“I’m sorry about... _that_ George, l-let’s just get on with the lesson now.”

He didn’t get up from his seat after that, his desk was his shielding him and the rest of his dignity from further embarrassment; but George, however, looked like he had just won the lottery. The rest of his classmates felt like they were walking on eggshells, they couldn’t risk joking around with their usually happy-go-lucky English teacher in case he decides to have another screaming episode. Mr Block was trying to regain his composure through the explanation of poem analysis; he had to give George a form from the school. Before all of this, he was going to just place it on his table ere he got there but the class is staring at him like he’s a lighthouse and they’ll notice the inconspicuous action. Not like he can stand up in the state he is in right now anyway. God, why did he choose today to push me down a peg? Clay patiently waits till the bell sounds.

“George, can you stay after a bit? We need to have a talk.” Clay tries to sound as serious as possible so the rest of his students think Georges getting reprimanded. It was the end of the day and everyone was going to leave, making the school desolate until dawn. George was also patiently waiting for this.

“Of course.” George replies through his shit eating grin.

George waltzes over to Clay’s table he’s sitting so snug in and plops himself on the surface. Clay sat back on his chair and takes a big gulp when the shorter boy invades his personal space. 

“What did you want to talk about?” George dead-pans.

“What was _that_?” Clay begins.

“What was what.”

“You know what.”

George starts eyeing the ceiling, trying his best to act dumb just to see how far he could push him.

“Oh... _that_ . As I said, it was my bad. I should’ve looked before I got my pencil. I hope I didn’t affect you _too much_.” George drags out that last two word.

He shuffles on the desk so he’s sitting right in front of Clay, his two legs swinging between the older’s seated ones. The teacher sinks even further into the chair, rolling back, taking a deep breath.

“Um- It’s a-alright.”

“Did you see anything?”

“Did I…?”

“-You know...see anything~”

“See wha-”

His breath hitches when George places his foot on the padded seat twixt Clay’s thighs. George was so close that his knee folded high, that’s when C saw what he was talking about; bright panties lined his bottom. 

Clay shifts unintentionally, spreading his knees apart and pushing his chair closer, lifting the other’s knee; no use hiding his obvious boner now. A pit of guilt forms in his stomach when he remembers where he is, and _who_ he’s with, George seems to pick up on it rather quickly.

“Calm down Dreamie, I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions.”

He instantly relaxed at his words.

“It’s kinda funny.” George continues.

Lifting his foot from his previous positions of taunting Clay's hard-on for it to be put on one of the armchairs. 

“What is?”

Clay moves his big hands to make space before wrapping them around his ankle and pressing deep as some sort of warning George did not want to head.

“The chances of us meeting.” George shyly grabs his skirt on to the table to avoid flashing the other again.

“How’s that?” Clay open his other hand as an invitation and George gladly obliges.

Repeating his movements with his other leg so he was straddling the armchairs with his feet whilst sitting on the desk. In perfect view for Clay's eyes.

“The chances were so unlikely…” George banters. Dream grasping his ankles tightly.

“I mean, how likely was it that I got sorted into your class?” George rants, starring at the ceiling in wonder as if he didn’t no the compromising situation he was in. 

“That you dropped those papers…” George’s knees fall to either side of his body. Clay’s dick twitches at the sight.

“That I walked in at that exact time...” George leans back on his elbows to alleviate some pressure, Dream releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“And I didn’t decide to skip that day…” He drops his back flush on the table now, looking down to meet Clay’s hungry gaze. He was driving him crazy.

“And I felt gracious-” George slackens his jaw and closes his eyes, keeping his head up. He brings his hands up to rub his own sides and stomach whilst Clay emits a low growl.

"-Gracious enough to help you out~" George brings his hand down to rub small circles on his milky white thighs. Clay's hands slide up his ankles and to his shins as his pants become unbearably tight.

"Huh ah, you get nervous too easily~ AH" George dips his hands down to palm himself through his skirt. That was the last straw for Clay, they were really gonna do this.

Something animalistic took over Clay, he quickly yanked George's hands away, earning a earthy groan of protest before he harshly slaps them on George's own thighs pushing them out to spread them even further. George whimpers and arches his back from the painful yet amazing sting.

"Who's in charge here?" Clay growls, every ounce of uncertainty shadowed by pulsing want.

"Y-you are."

"That's right baby boy." Everything started to become blur, both men blinded from months of resistance for the chance of finally being fulfilled.

Clay had his eyes set on his target, before one last glance at the helpless boy on the table, ready and open. A quick 'Is this okay?' question to the younger who nodded furiously, slightly turned on from the soft tone that replaced the sultry low one.

He dug right in.

first burying his lips into the soft skin on George's thighs, curling his arms around them for support. He kisses, licks, sucks and bites on every bit if his canvas. George was already a moaning mess, knuckles going white from the death-grip on the sides of the table, mouth open in the perfect 'O' and back curving off the table. Clay slowly moves closer and closer to George buldge.

"I haven't even touched it and you're already falling apart, slut." 

George moans at the pleasureful words, firmly grabbing Clay's blonde locks with the same ferocity. Clay starts gnawing at the distinct outline in the blue panties, savoring every taste, every pretty sound the pretty boy let out.

"D-Dream p~please~Ah~"

"Please what honey?" Clay halts all movement to get his answer, there the half-lidded cloudy eyes begged him to not make him say it but Clay wasn't having it.

He pushed up his skirt leaving him completely vulnerable and squeezed hard on his hips, that was going to leave bruises. 

"P-Please~"

Clay then stood up, eyeing the broken boy on the table, his dominant act drops immediately when he sees the sight before him. George, legs open, lips red from the vigorous chewing and perfectly wet, eyebrows knitted together and big brown eyes begging for relief. He had to give in. Clay slams their lips together, moving in sync, his own hip between the younger's legs. Their mouths only separating for oxygen, months of wanting this and it was finally happening. Clay licked George's bottom lip for permission and he happily obliges, moaning out at the intrusion exploring his cavern. George threw his hands around Clay's shoulder whilst Clay had one on his neck, slipping off George's crop top in one fail swoop.

Finally coming apart to kiss along the shorter's jawline and neck, repeating the process of his thighs. A neckless of red and purple splotches on his pale neck appears to George's delight. He messed with Clay's tie until came loose and fumbled with the buttons, tearing the shirt off like his life depended on it. He inhales sharply when Clay nicks a certain spot, indicating him to bit down harder which made George throw his head back in pleasure whining at the sensation. The room filled with deep pants and sucking noises as well as loud whiles. Clay picks up his body to inspect his artwork.

"You're so fucking pretty." Clay confides.

George wantonly bucks his hips for any sort of friction only to be met with air and two hands pinning them down, hard. He squeals restlessly.

"Behave." Clay warns.

"I will! I will! I'm sorry! Please just hurry."

Dream decides he's done enough teasing to the poor boy, he rips the skirt of his body in haste and grabs George's jaw making him watch as he bit down on the fabric of his panties, pealing them off slowly. George could've came at just that sight, his English teacher was really just about to fuck him and he was living for it. George's dick sprang out of it's containment as the older kissed down his stomach to meet it before his chin was yanked from it's position to George's face. He brought him in for lustful kiss before spilling out the words.

"None of that, just fuck me already."

Clay's member twitched in approval, he dips back down for a final kiss before lovingly cupping George's cheek. Thumb feeling the rising heat in the translucent skin before he swiped the thumb on his plump bottom lip.

"Suck."

And he did, thoroughly coating them in wetness. Using his other hand to unclasp Clay's belt. Dream wasted no time in stretching the younger out, bringing his finger down and pushing in the we digits. George groaned in discomfort and tried to get use to the sensation as Clay stopped moving. Soon he started pumping in, one then two then three fingers, knuckle deep. George's pain rapidly amalgamated into pleasure, strangley moans making his voice hoarse. When Clay deemed him stretched enough, he rips his own pants off still pumping in. He holds on to George's hips and pulls out, tears pricking the younger's eyes from empty feeling until he feels a tip being lined up. George grips Clay's back, preparing himself as he pushed in. Both groaning in pain and pleasure.

"God you're so tight." Clay hisses.

He stops halfway, allowing George to adjust, jeez he was big George thought. Moving after a minute, bottoming out then stopping again. George moaning all throughout. The pain started to melt into neediness.

"Dream please move." George begs and Clay can't help himself.

He pulls out to the tip then roughly slams back in, George screamed out, arching his back and scratching red marks on the older's Floridian tan skin. He starts ramming at a slow pace before picking up the pace, groaning at the feeling of George's walls.

 _Faster_. Clay went faster.

 _Harder_. Clay slammed harder.

 _Again_. Clay listened and repeated his intoxicating movements, making George see stars and roll his eyes back into his head. His noises sent Clay into bliss feeling the familiar pit pool in his gut.

"Dre-CLAY, RIGHT THERE!" George shouts so loud the entire street could probably hear him. Clay quickly adjusted, jabbing the younger's prostate repetitively.

"AHH~I'M G-GONNA CUM~" George cries out.

"Cum for me baby." Clay bellows, chasing his reward.

George tensed and screamed through his release, coating both of their chests in warm liquid. The sight of him unraveling beneath him made Clay drop his load deep with George, both panting and riding out their highs. Minds finally coming into clarity as they kissed a couple more time, smiling into the touch. They felt safe, they felt loved. George's face scrunches up when Clay pulls out.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow."

"Yeah, If I did my job right." Clay chuckles then whines at the slap at his arm from a gasping George.

He quickly wipes both of them down with tissues on his desk, wincing at the bruises starting to form on George's hips and massaging them gently as a unspoken apology. George simply smiled and shook his head in a 'I'm okay, don't worry'. He picked up the sore boy and helped get him back in his clothes, dressing himself as well, before plopping down in exhaustion. They both stare longingly in each other eyes before speaking simultaneously. 

"I Like You.""I Really Like you George." 

They both stare before laughing deeply and wrapping each other in their arms. George nuzzles his head in the crook of Clay's neck and sighs in comfort. God he was so cute.

"Can I drive you home?"

George nods into Clay's chest sending butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh and.... um-"

"What?" George questions.

Clay fishes the school form out of his draw and hand it to George who eyes it curiously.

"Well, I actually needed to talk to you about your parent teacher conference schedule, not the whole class thingy."

George's entire face turns beat red as well as Clay's.

He had just fucked his student and now he was talking about meeting the parents. 


	2. Extra Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants to talk to Mr. Block about some extra credit, the convo starts getting somewhere else before a rude interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any SPaG errors. To clarify, if you walk into Dream's classroom you see just the front of his desk at the end of the room.

Clay was a romantic, that was something that caught George by surprise.

He was an English teacher with an affinity for sonnets so maybe that had something to do with silly notes he left at George’s desk before class, reminding him how cute or pretty he was. Some days it would be ‘couple-y’ dad jokes, other days, it would be words he’d go straight to hell for reading. A dirty mind like that, you’d expect some delivery from all that talk, but no, just empty promises of ‘you make it so hard to focus’ and ‘god, all the things I'd do to you right now’; all if which George imagined him whispering in his deep, husky voice. Clay had been withholding sex for quite a while now, George thought this phase would pass by now but Clay wanted to make sure that he wanted this as much as he did and to be certain he wasn’t taking advantage. 

George, unfortunately, is a very impatient man, and after reading a very loving Shakespearean note hidden in his table from his lover, he couldn’t take it anymore; he wanted to be ravaged. Teasing Clay wasn’t a new concept, he’d often try to push the limits of the blonde but then immediately back down when his dom personality shone through, but today he wouldn’t back down. 

The toll of the bell rang, instigating his plan. It was after school now and all the students were busy frantically packing away to attend the school’s football game, nobody would bother them for a while, perfect. George had chosen to wear something especially scandalous today, it's a miracle he didn't get dress-coded already but something tells him his English AP teacher didn't mind his attire. George was sporting black fishnets with a white waistband, a low-waisted green plaid skirt and Clay's hoodie. He knows that none of the student body could recognise the jumper as not his own except the one person he wanted to rile up. The hoodie was bright lime-green with a faded black smily on the sleeve from permanent marker that George drew on one day when he was bored. He cherished the way Clay made an extra effort to not wash out the etching, turning his heart to mush. Every now and then during class, he made sure to bury his head in his sweater-pawed hands just when Clay was looking to elicit a soft smile. Then, in an attempt to achieve the opposite, put his hands on his knees while man-spreading and slouching back on his chair just so he can see Clay's eyes being ripped away from his papers and his words starting to stutter. George had perfectly set everything up and now was his time to repent his reward.

"Mr.Block, can I talk to you about some extra credit?" George's strong accent seeps into his words, seeming like oozing hot honey to Clay's ears.

Even though Clay wanted to say yes. Whisk him away and press his ears against George's supple pink mouth and hear his beautiful whiles and sickeningly sweet cadence on repeat forever and ever and.... _I'm getting distracted_ Clay thought. He knew he would break eventually to George's pleading so he had to get ahead of it.

"Don't you have a game to get to?" Clay retorts

"Football doesn't interest me, sir." George taunts while stepping up to his desk.

The silence of the now empty class being the only defense Clay has from his student. George hops up on the desk which accidentally hikes up his skirt dangerously high; revealing, just for a split second, his milky white thighs wrapped strung black thread. Clay's breath hitched from the sight, he really does get nervous so easily. They've been in this position before and it ended with George getting his brains fucked out and that was end result he was hoping for now.

"George..." Clay warns, emerald eyes glued the younger's thighs.

George didn't want to waste time carrying Clay through his guilt trip. He promptly slides off the table and quickly utters a string of words.

"Now before you start you indigent fool-" George recites while standing and placing his pointer on his nose then back up out the air like one would if a police officer would check if your inebriated, he repeats his actions with the other hand before shuffling back into his previous position; ogling a confused Clay.

"I George Henry Davidson, am a sober consenting adult-" George couldn't even finish his sentence before Clay broke down entirely, his kettle-like wheeze so loud that you'd assume someone was dying in the room.

"-of adult age!" George continues, pointing a finger in the air matter-of-factly, getting louder to make up for the sonorous laughter.

"George!-I-I know-know!" Clay manages to slip out between deep chuckles, now doubling over and using George's hips sitting on the table for stability.

After a while, the sound died down and Clay morphed his position in his desk chair to hug his slim waist and nuzzle his stomach.

"I just don't want to hurt you..."

George's heart melts in an instant, he held on to his doting boyfriend and cards his fingers through the gold-spun hair.

"You could never." George replies, flicking one of his locks with his nose and awing and his adorable actions.

George carefully places a finger under the older's chin and lifts him to meet his honey-dew gaze.

"How about-..."

George ponders, pushing his teacher back into the chair and standing up.

"a...compromise?" George adds, situating his hands on Clay's hips and hooking his fingers in the belt loops. He kneels down so he's eye level with Clay's crotch and innocently glances back as if nothing was happening.

George starts to rub his hands down Clay's clothed thighs, offensively far away from the area that needed the most attention right now. He scoots back until the wooden desk envelops him in darkness and pull the wheels Clay's torso hit the desk's edge and he was completely hidden.

"Like what~?" Clay questions, closing his eyes and lying back on his chair, getting comfortable cause he damn well know what. 

"mmm~" George murmurs, acting like he's genuinely thinking about an answer as if he hasn't drew up these fantasies as bedtime scenarios beforehand.

George watches awe-struck when he sees the already big buldge, grow even larger, Clay's size never ceases to amaze him. The older softly grunts when the other palms closer and closer to his dick eventually brushing over it causing him to grip his armchairs like a vice. George smirks in victory, successfully getting the strong man whimper for him. Finally ending his teasing, he pushes harshly against the clothed dick, earning a yelp from the other as he grabs the desk in surprise. 

"How about~....." George picks-up where he left off, unbuckling the cold metal and swiftly caressing him through the boxers. Clay outright moans and throws his head back in pleasure. 

"You get some work down while I mull about it-" George pulls out the fully-hard shaft, red and angry, ready for the taking.

He starts kitten licking the tip, smoothing out the beads of precum down the to the underside of the base until Clay is absolutely writhing, forgetting about his task until George abruptly pulls off.

"Start doing shit or I'll stop." George dead-pans from under the desk. Although Clay couldn't see him, he knew he was being serious and quickly grabs a red pen from his pencil pot and an exam from his tray. 

He waits patiently, trying his very best to focus on his freshmen's essay about a set text before-

"Oh~ g-Od George~" Clay whimpers whorishly loud when George wet warmth wraps completely around the tip and sucks cruelly. 

He slaps one hand on his mouth and returns his attention to the writing he was marking, a constant string of curses mottled with moans and shouts becoming a beautiful lullaby to George ears. Clay was cowering on his desk, slamming his forehead down from time to time to catch a god damn breath because George starts deep-throating him with such ease and skill. The pleasure searing through every nerve ending and uncoiling the guttural feeling in his abdomen that had him teetering on the edge. George was enjoying every second of it, he too moans when Clay grasps his chocolate hair and pulls in encouragement, he loves this, pleasing him so diligently. Being his own little fucktoy as Clay starts thrusting into him and pushing his head down deeper, letting up quickly to let the poor boy catch his breath before he himself dove back in. By the sounds he was emitting, he was getting close, both with marking his essay and his cock that being rammed into George's mouth. That is until-

*knock. knock.

Both boys froze immediately, eyes blown open when they hear the distant creaking of the opening door from way accross the room from the desk.

"Mr.Block, sir?"

The big build senior waltzes in whilst fiddling with his fingers.

"Nick?" Clay questions, heart dropping as his face blooms a bright red.

George's eyes pop out of his skull, cock still down his throat, and his dignity leaves his being. He attempts to intricately pull of discreetly and curses his best friend from barging in at the worst possible time. What a cock block.

"h-yes. Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if I could have an extension on-"

"Sure-yes Nick, you can." Clay quickly interrupts in haste, pushing his chair further into the desk to hide the boy beneath.

"Oh. Okay then, thank you very much." Nick ruffles his hair whilst answering in surprise, starting to walk back out much to Clay's relief and the oblivious buy under the desk.

"Oh and...do you happen to know where George is? I know his last class was with you and I couldn't find him at the game..." Nick asks innocently. 

Every muscle in Clay's body goes hay-wire as he attempts damage control. George silently snickers and thought this as an invitation to continue his dirty actions. Slipping Clay's dick back into his mouth and working at inhumanly fast pace. 

"Um~ ah hah~ I-I don't know sorry." Clay bites his lower lip to not let any sounds through, he knows he should just still the man's head underneath with the hand in his hair, but the pleasure is so good and he's so lose that he can't bare any self control. Nick stares at his teacher who looks constipated and starts to take his leave. However, one last slam from George's mouth causes Clay to unravel all the way. He comes deep into the younger's mouth with a soft gasp before Nick could even reach the door, thankfully, he didn't seem to hear it and closes the door as he walks through. 

Clay immediately rolls his chair back, gasping and panting as he zips his pants back up and buckles his belt, allowing George to scuttle out from underneath. He breaths in the cool air and grins slyly as he licks the warm liquid the dripped down his chin, lustfully eyeing Clay. All he could do he could do was stare in disbelief as the younger wipes a tissue he took across his mouth and plops himself cross-legged on a student desk, giggling. 

"You little fucker." Clay chimes, standing up to close the blinds and lock the door. The smile wiped off clean from George's face from the deep sultry tone. Clay walks right in front of him and wastes no time in smashing their lips together.

"Tell me if you wanna stop." Clay whispers into George's ear, licking the shell and pulling himself back to the other's lips.

George moans into the kiss, opening his mouth for it to be explored by the older. It's wet, hot and lustful, no party tricks cause they both knew exactly what the other wanted and the included George getting punished. The aforementioned throws his arms around the broad shoulder and digs into the fabric whilst Clay claws at the green skirt. Within second, George's neck was covered in red splotches, Clay bites, licks, kisses and sucks any pale surface that's untouched. Only pulling away to loosen his tie and harshly grab George's wrists, wrapping the silk fabric around tightly to bind him.

"You couldn't wait for him to leave, could you? You just had to have a dick in your mouth, you cock slut."

George moans into Clay's shoulder, fighting his confines as he throws his head back and yelps when Clay hit a certain spot. 

"I'm gonna fuck you in my hoodie, is that what you wanted when you wore that today?" Clay near-shouts, spinning George around so his stomach lay flat on the tiny student desk and his bound hands drops off the edge with Clay's ass pressing into his.

"Dream~ please..."

"Louder whore."

George doesn't have any fight left in him as he falls deeper into the subspace, dick rock hard and pulsing in want.

"Fuck me please!"

"Gladly."

Clay yanks down the fishnets and panties, accidentally ripping the stitches from the force. He sucks his own digits thoroughly before spreading his legs and pushing one finger in, George is reduced to a moaning mess, thrashing loudly into the unstable desk with each thrust until three fingers were deep inside him and all the paint melted into pleasure. Clay claiming what was his. Finally, when he was stretched out enough, Clay brought down his paints yet again, revealing his relentless hard-on and lines up his tip with George and ploughing in.

"AHHHHA CLAY FUCKKK!!" George screams to the heavens above.

The taller bottoms out quickly and doesn't wait for the other to adjust because he knows he favors a little pain with his quota of pleasure. He slams in repetitively, bulls eye on George's prostate and abuses it as his own. George writhing, screaming either 'oh god Clay' or 'don't stop'. It wasn't long till they felt the heat pool in their guts, the sound of skin-slapping, moans, low grunts and squeaking fills the white-hot air. 

"CLAY I'M GONNA-" 

"Me too honey." Clay quickly grunts before stilling completely.

Almost shoving the boy underneath him off the desk from the power as the other moans in ecstasy. Warm liquid pools on the table as Clay pulls out, more drips down his thighs. They pant and ride down their highs, cleaning up swiftly to avoid being caught in their compromising situation. Dressing quickly and flopping down in Clay's chair, holding on to each other. George nuzzles into clay, basking in the afterglow and Clay tightens his grip, never wanting to let go.

"I love you Clay."

George murmurs into the other's chest. Clay softly kisses the sleepy head and replies easily.

"I love you too, George."

\-------------------------

Nick pushes open the door tantalisingly slow. Racking his brain, analysing the scene that just played in front of him. He went in to just ask a question. He did not just hear his teacher moan in front of him. And he definitely did not see George's backpack on the floor of the classroom. Because that. That would just be stupid. And im-fucking-possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a dnf CEO x secretary kind of one shot, thoughts? Ayo, comment pls. @leopardsnpandas on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> ayo comment pls.


End file.
